


Propitiate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [752]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The FBI tries to arrest Tony again.





	Propitiate

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/23/2001 for the word [propitiate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/23/propitiate).
> 
> propitiate  
> To render favorably inclined; to appease; to conciliate (one offended).
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #403 Another Agency.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Propitiate

Tony glared at the FBI agents, Agent Fornell and Agent Sacks. “Seriously guys. Haven't you learned by now that I'm not the criminal? If you continue with this, I'll demand you propitiate me once you're proven wrong again.”

“Sorry, DiNozzo. It's nothing personal.” Fornell apologized.

“Hate to break it to you, Fornell, but it feels personal.” Tony narrowed his eyes.

“What's Tony accused of now?” McGee butted in, knowing Gibbs would want as much info on it as possible.

“Blackmailing a senator.”

“Is that what this is about?” Tony rolled his eyes. “This is all a big misunderstanding. Call Senator Huiger. He'll clear everything up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
